Mi alma
by Meloetta11
Summary: Los Animatronics recordaron su pasado cuando eran unos niños, como ellos son las almas de los niños tiene un trauma pesado, cada vez que piensan en ese día, cada vez se desactivan o lloran, pero no saben qué más puede pasar en esa Pizzería, el alma de aquella madre que se suicidio por su pequeño hijo muerto se revela unos de los que están allí, otra visita que no esperaba ellos.
1. Ese recuerdo

**Hola, soy nueva haciendo Fanfic de FNAF se me la historia del juego, pues todavía estoy con las teorías de la historia y eso, pero bueno, esta historia estará contra el terror, aventura y…Romance, habrá Foxica, y no sé, si quieren que agregue una pareja mas (No Yaoi y Yuri) Avisen en los cometarios, traerá un poco de cambios como ven en el juego (Ya lo verán :3) Y a los personajes lo verán como humanizados seran todavia Animatronic pero bueno…Pues empezemos…**

***Mi Alma***

Foxy: *Estaba sentado entre las Cortinas de Pírate Cove, y él con sus dedos con sangre escribió ''1987''* Solo ay una cosa que yo tengo que resolver…*Su disfraz de Zorro se volvió más roto y dejo ver en la parte de su ombligo se ve el endoesqueleto sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros con unos puntos color miel brillante en cada ojo, mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre mientras un reflejo del niño que fu asesinado Por el ''Hombre Purpura'' Y quien fue metido en el disfraz de Foxy por ''The Pupet''* ¡AHHHHHH! *Pego un grito y empezó a llorar*

*En otra parte*

Chica, Bonnie y Freddy: ¡FOXY! *Salen corriendo hacia Pírate Cove*

*En Pírate Cove*

Chica: ¡Foxy! *Los demás entran entre las cortinas y ven a Foxy llorando*

Foxy: ¿QUÉ QUIEREN? *Grito en un tono aterrador y con una voz robótica*

Freddy: F-Foxy, ¿Estás bien?

Foxy: Grrrr…*Enojado*

Bonnie: *Le mira el reflejo del niño* Miren…

Chica y Freddy: *Voltean y miran el niño que estaba en el reflejo del ojo de Foxy* ¿Ese niño quién es? *Miran a Bonnie*

Bonnie: *Susurra* No lo sé…*Chica mira a Foxy quien estaba mirando sus manos*

Chica: *Con voz apagada* Foxy *Cierra sus ojos mientras tenía la cabeza baja, y unas lagrima brotaron*

Freddy: ¿Chica estas bien? *Le pregunto a Chica mientras ella estaba mal*

Chica: ….*Empieza a llorar*

Freddy: ¿Qué pasa? *Se altero pero al hacer eso un reflejo paso por sus ojos*…No, no…

Bonnie: ¿?...*Se empieza a quedar quieto y de un rato se quedo paralizado y cayó al suelo*…No…*Se saco su casco y mostro su cabeza de Endoesqueleto*¡Ya no puedo!

*Flashback*

Niño: *Que se parece a Bonnie* Emmm, ¿Y Golden Freddy?...

Niño: *Uno petiso y pequeño que era rubio* No lo sé, le dije que se quede aquí pero no me obedeció…

Niña: *Que se parece a Chica* Ummm, no se…

Niño: *Que se parece Freddy* Que extraño y es sima nos llevaste lejos de la pizzería…

Niño: *Que se parece a Foxy escucha algo* ¿Escucharon eso? *Golden Freddy apareció de las sombras y le clavo un cuchillo en el corazón* N-no

Niña: ¡No suéltalo!...*Golden Freddy la atrapo y le clavo el cuchillo que tomaba se lo clavo en la cara* ¡Ahhhh! *Luego se lo clava en el corazón*…*Cae*

Niño: *El que se parece a Freddy quiso detenerlo pero lo acuchillo*¡Ahhhhh!

Niño: *El que se parece a Bonnie lo agarra por atrás pero él le devolvió el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el pecho* ¡AHHHHH!

Golden Freddy: *Mira al último niño* Hola

Niño: G-Golden F-Freddy *Empezó a temblar y llorar*

Golden Freddy: *Le clava el cuchillo y el niño cae* Jajajaj…*Se va*

*Fin de Flashback*

Chica: *Sigue llorando* ¿Por qué? *Cada vez su voz sonaba a una niña*

Freddy: …*Mira que Foxy saca de la nada un Violín y empieza a tocar una nota relajante, triste*

Foxy: Mira a tu alrededor lo se lo sé, el pasado de nosotros fue un caos de nuestra niñez, fuimos unos niños que pertenecimos a la vida humana …*Su voz se puso media enojadiza* Pero alguien nos arrebato nuestra vida no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, yo solo pienso en sacre la vida al que nos asesino en ese momento, curioso de que muchos sean como él, nos arrebato nuestra vida y nosotros nos vengaremos con todo lo curioso *Su voz se tranquilizo y empieza a tocar el Violín como una forma calmada* Se que no quiero lastimar a nadie, nosotros estamos obligados a tocar esa canción, lo enteremos, y yo lo sé muy bien *Deja de tocar guarda su instrumento y se sienta*

Chica: *Se desactiva, se apaga de un golpe se congela y cae*

Foxy: Chica… *Sale hacia ella y ve que sus ojos estaban cerrados* Estas bien…*Se agacha y ve que unos claves salen de su cuello* Chicos necesito privacidad.

Freddy: ¿Para qué?

Foxy: Para algo. *Freddy y Bonnie se fueron de Pírate Cove* Bueno…*Le saca la cabeza a Chica mostrando la cabeza de su Endoesqueleto* Mmmmm…*Deja la cabeza a un lado y le mira los bordes del cuello, luego pone los dedos de su mano derecha en donde estaba los cables* Creo que Chica si necesita ayuda, pero no volverá a despertar…*Le empieza a revisar los cables* Rojo, verde, azul…Lo común.

*Unas horas después*

Foxy: Listo. *Mira que Chica, era más femenina, porque era delgada su pico era más como su parte Toy tenía pestañas y sombra de ojos celestes, pero con su babero que decía lo mismo que el anterior, tenía una prenda en la parte inferior, que era de color morado igual que sus ojos, y tenía unos…Senos mas levantados y gorditos* Creo que no era buena idea cambiarla tanto…

Chica: *Despierta, y se da cuenta que su cuerpo cambio* ¿Pero qué?

Foxy: *Nervioso y sudando* Digamos que te cambie…Un poquitito.

Chica: ….. ¡Wow! Eres…Inteligente, jejejej. *Se levanta*

Foxy: Si…. ¡Espera!... ¿Te gusta un nueva forma?, Pero pensé que me ibas a rega…*Chica le pone un dedo en la boca y lo interrumpe*

Chica: *Con una voz seductora* No lo aria con mi Mejor Amigo. *Le saca el dedo*

Foxy: *Sus mejillas se pusieron ruborizadas con un color fresa y el resto de su cara más roja que su cabello* Valla…

Chica: ¿Pero me has cambiado la forma con nada? Ósea que usaste tus…En…Tu mano y Garfio para hacerme esto.

Foxy: Si, antes me habían programado para arreglar o construir con mi Disfraz, todavía tengo ese programa.

Chica: ….Ay que ir con los chicos…

Foxy: *Asiente y ambos Animatronics salen de Pírate Cove, buscan al Oso y al Conejo* Bonnie, ¿Dónde demoños esta Freddy?

Bonnie: Fue hacer unos ajustes con Golden…

Chica: ¿Ajustes, pero si Golden Freddy no necesita arreglos?

Bonnie: *Suspira de derrota* No Chica, es porque fue hablar con él.

Chica: Ya veo…*Bonnie se voltio al verla y su cara se puso fresa y el Pirata que estaba alado de ella puso una mirada fría, seria, mientras cruzaba sus brazos se notaba sus celos* ¿Por qué tu cara esta roja?

Bonnie: …Por nada, si por nada. *Su cara volvió a la normalidad*

Foxy: *Con tono de voz Oscura y con enojo* Volveré a la cueva Pirata…Marineros. *Se va*

Chica: *Pensando: ¿Pero que le paso? Se ve muy frio, oscuro y su vista no es la misma, además, el casi nunca actúa como Pirata con nosotros* Emmm, Bonnie ya regreso…

Bonnie: S-si. *Chica se retira*

*En Pírate Cove*

Foxy: ¡AGH! No sé qué me pasa…..*Este golpeo el suelo con su pie/pata provocando un ruido rompiendo su propio escenario por el suelo de madera* ¡Mierda! *Se tapa los ojos mientras tenía la cabeza baja, este se deslizo apoyado su espalda contra la pared mientras estaba escondido de las cámaras y quedo sentado, mientras empezó a llorar en silencio*…*De un rato de llorar el escucho rudos de pasos sabiendo quien es*

Chica: *Abre las cortinas* Foxy, ¿Estás bien? *La animatronic Pollo se acerca al Zorro se sienta a su lado preocupada, haciendo que este reaccione de una manera medio triste*

Foxy: Si, si…*Recuerda cuando Chica casi se callo y el la salvo pero sus rostros estaban a centímetros de sus labios, pero ellos sonrojados se separaron, y reaccionaron rápido y nerviosos*

Chica: ¿Foxy pasa algo?

Foxy: *Entro en una actitud seca pero no dijo ninguna palabra*

**Continuara...**


	2. ¿Los Toys?

**Buenos días, ayer pensé en algo y decidí hacer los capítulos de la historia cada día, para no abandonarlos, y como soy tan cursi, y cliché dejare de serlo un poco en esta historia a sí que dejare el Romance un poco a un lado, y la Aventura, Misterio y Terror venir, pues comencemos.**

Foxy: *Sus ojos color miel empezaron a brillar, mientras tenía los ojos entreabiertos y miro el holló que provoco con una voz apagada y sin cortarse pronunció* ¿Qué quieres?

Chica: Solo…Vine a ver como estas, Foxy…

Foxy: * Miro la cámara y seguía con los susurros* Ugh, no quiero que Mike nos vea.

Chica: *Mira la cámara* Espérame un rato. *Se levanta y se va de Pírate Cove*

Foxy: *Susurro y sus ojos seguían brillando* Vale…*Escucha un grito, que él sabía que era de Chica, el solo levanto la vista se tapo las orejas sabiendo que Mike iba a gritar más fuerte que Chica, luego por el solo escucho un grito suave, pero sin querer se destapo rápido las orejas y escucho el grito fuerte que se escuchaba por toda la pizzería de un rato el pega un grito de dolor forzado por el grito, ya que sus orejas eran sensibles*

*En una parte oscura*

Se ve a Freddy charlando seriamente con su parte Dorada….

Golden Freddy: ¿Pero eso es cierto?

Freddy: Si, y si yo mismo y los demás recordamos ese día…Tú eras el niño pequeño del recuerdo. *Dijo apuntándolo*

Golden Freddy: ¿Estás seguro? Pero si yo no soy. Además, ¿Cómo es que recordaron ese día?

Freddy: Todavía teníamos las dudas, pero no queremos volver a decirlo, porque si no pasara algo…Malo. *Pronuncio con un corte el Oso*

Golden Freddy: ¿Algo malo?, ¿A qué te refieres? *Confuso*

Freddy: Que nos volvemos un poco malos, rudos, lloramos, pero no se somos Animatronic no tenemos sentimientos no menos lloramos, ni sangramos…Pero al igual que a Chica le paso, se congelo y se desactivo…Se apago.

Golden Freddy: Necesito hablar con ''The Puppet''. *Se levanto*

Freddy: ¿Pero por qué quieres hablar con él?

Golden Freddy: Sobre el recuerdo, nosotros no sabemos que somos, no…Pero puede que La Marioneta lo sabrá. *Dijo con un tobo agrio*

Freddy: ¿Pero si no sabe? *Pregunto levantándose y mirando a su parte Dorada con angustia*

Golden Freddy: No lo sé Fred, no lo sé…*Se retira seriamente*

Freddy: ¿Pero qué ay con nosotros?

Golden Freddy: Quédense haciendo lo que hacen…Siempre...*Cuando corto diciendo ''Siempre'' Su voz se desvaneció*

Freddy: Si, lo que hacemos, obligadamente…Pero no sabemos quienes los que nos obliga hacer este rol…*Se va*

*En la cocina*

Bonnie: *Estaba un poco pensativo mientras estaba mirando la nada y estaba sentado hasta que escucho los pasos de su compañero* Freddy, ¿Y qué paso?

Freddy: *Se sienta a su lado un poco serio* Le conté todo, pero dijo que le contaría a la pu….De la Marioneta (La verdad, Golden Freddy y Freddy se llevan bien, pero Freddy y ''The Puppet'' Se llevan mal, pero no lo insulta al frente de Golden Freddy, a pesar Golden le tiene cariño a su propio jefe que los trata como marionetas) Y para saber si él sabe algo….*Con un poco de rabia* Pero ya que. ¿Oye Foxy y Chica?

Bonnie: Foxy se fue a su escenario, pero Chica dijo que regresara, al lo que veo fue a asustar a Mike…*Lo miro con un tono algo tonto* Además Chica tubo unos toques distintos.

Freddy: ¿Foxy le cambio los cables, además de eso cambio por completo el disfraz de Chica como a Toy Chica? *Dijo con un tono normal*

Bonnie: Si…Oye sin pensarlo, pero extraño a los juguetes….

Freddy: ¿A nuestros Toys? No lo creí, pero sí, yo también los extraño…*Miro a Bonnie triste y sus ojos húmedos* Amigo, se que te sientes cansado de que nosotros tenemos que hacer este mismo rol, pero es imposible, pero el alguien, el que nos asesino es nuestro jefe y lo debemos obedecer o si no todos saldremos heridos. *Él le toco el hombro, y este miro que se sonrojo con un tono claro, el lo miro y con voz baja dijo*

Bonnie: Lo sé claramente Freddy, nosotros somos esos niños, eso explica por que podemos…Sonrojarnos y llorar…Somos las almas de ellos atacadas a nosotros…Ósea a los Animatronics… ¡Pero ya no puedo!... ¡Tenemos que hacer siempre este rol!...*Empezó a llorar, y Freddy solo lo abrazo por el hombro*

Freddy: *Susurro algo y que Bonnie no escucho* Estarás bien…Todo estará bien. *Se puso un poco nervioso*

Foxy: *Apareció seriamente, mientras sus ojos color miel seguían brillando* Chicos…Creo que aparecieron algunos amigos…

Bonnie: *Sacándose las lagrimas* ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Foxy: Los dueños de la pizzería trajeron a los Toys.

Freddy y Bonnie: ¿¡TOYS!? *Levantan la vista y Foxy arrepentida menté asiente*

Foxy: Si, no sé por qué y miren que amaneció, pero los dueños se volvieron a ir y cerraron la pizzería.

Bonnie: ¿Dónde están?

Foxy: No lo sé, muchacho. *Lo miro*

Freddy: ¿Y Chica?...*Al pronunciarla se escucha unos pequeños pasos tranquilos*

Chica: Ya llegue, perdón por la tardanza, y hola Freddy. *Sonríe amablemente mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa* ¿Pero es enserio Foxy?

Foxy: *Se sonroja, hablo con un tono tímido mientras tenía su cabeza baja* Si, pero saben que no es mi culpa que los toys estén aquí. *Hablo el mismo Pirata Animatronic*

Freddy: Y que creí que los Animatronic no tenían sentimientos…*Este provoco a Foxy ruborizándolo de vergüenza y enojo*

Foxy: ¡Ya calla Fazbear! Tenemos temas importantes aquí mismo. *Chica le puso una mano en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo, luego el miro a Chica y se tranquilizó luego dijo* Lo siento…Muchacho…*Todos se callan por un momento por que por atrás escuchan muchos crujidos de pasos eran un montón de pasos, luego se voltean ven una sombra con una sonrisa maliciosa y otras cuatro más, pero entre las cuatro había una pequeña*

Freddy: *Se levanta* Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle y BB. (Ballón Boy)

Toy Freddy: Jajaja, adivinaste. *Los cinco se acercaron a los cuatro Animatronic*

Foxy: Grrrrr…*Miro con enojo a Mangle*

Mangle: Hola Muchachito. *Se burlo de Foxy mientras alzaba carcajadas*

Chica: *Con furia se puso delante de Foxy* Ya cállate y no te burles del, pedacitos de  
>metal. *Dijo enfurecida esta provoco que la Zorra se acerca a ella y sonrió maliciosamente*<p>

Mangle: Jajajaja, pobre patita…*Se empezaba a reír a carcajadas mientras Foxy abraza a Chica por la espalda, la lleve lejos de la Zorra rosa y blanca destrozada*

Chica: *Se zafa del abrazo del Zorro pirata a la fuerza* ¡Que soy un puto Pollo estúpida Zorra! *Su cara se volvió al rojo vivió por la furia*

Foxy: Tranquila Chica…*Tratando de calmar a su amiga, pero esta grito a lo bajo y lo soltó*

Chica: ¡Ya suéltame!, ¡Y TU YA LAS VERAS MALDITA LOBA! *Grito que casi dejo sordo a Bonnie y Toy Bonnie, Foxy hizo un gemido en voz alta que todos los escucharon por el grito, luego se fue enfurecida de la Cocina, Mangle se reía a voz alta ganándose una mirada de Toy Freddy, luego se quedo en silencio total*

Foxy: ¡Mierda a si quedare sordo! *Hizo otro gemido*

Bonnie: Tranquilo Foxy…*Hizo una mueca de enojo*

Freddy: Creo que sí, Mangle y Chica si se llevan mal. *Dijo mirando a Mangle arrepentida mirando el suelo*

…

**pues las visitas que no esperaban no son los Toy es alguien más, pero da bueno, gracias Lectores por su apoyo en leer este Fic a sí que me despido y hasta mañana.**


	3. Espera ¿¡QUÉ?

**Hola :D Yo mire los dos comentarios que me dejaron y pues a mí no me importa la fama que tengo, yo subiré mi Fic sin importar si esta Historia es famosa o pobre, es que sinceramente amo las historias y yo las subo para que me den su apoyo y cada vez lo hago para tener mas y mas inspiración gracias a ustedes, no me importa la fama y sé que muchos puedan leer este Fic, y sin más que decir empecemos por cierto gracias por su apoyo** **Fenix** **Lynx y Princesa** **Twilight** **Sparkle** **1. Ah sí por cierto los Animatronics los cambie y serán como los de la Yutuber ''Aely Aritst'' Por cierto si no la conoce los invito a mirar sus videos de FNAF son tas hermoso sus dibujos.**

Toy Bonnie: ¿Foxy ya te sientes mejor? *Dijo el Toy mirando a uno de sus viejos amigos*

Foxy: Si, si me siento mejor Toy Bonnie. *Se sienta en una silla calmado pero se sentía deprimido aquel ojimiel escuchaba cada vez menos, eso significa que estaba quedando sordo*

Toy Chica: Foxy, espero que estés bien. *Se sienta a su lado*

Foxy: Eso espero Muchacha. *Toy Freddy vigilaba a Mangle mientras Freddy solo estaba parado pensativo*

*En otra parte*

Golden Freddy: *Miro por todas partes al reconocer ese viejo lugar, miro una caja gigante, el solo escuchaba una musiquita (Que era para calmar a La Marioneta en el segundo juego o si no te atacaba sin poder hacer nada) Luego miro otra parte hizo un chasquido, la musiquita no sonaba mas haciendo que la Marioneta despertara y abriera la caja donde él estaba*

The Puppet: ¿Qué quieres Oso? *Se acerco a él*

Golden Freddy: Necesito hablar con tigo de un tema. *Dijo seriamente*

The Puppet: ¿Mmmm, de qué? *Se sentó arriba de la caja donde estaba metido*

Golden Freddy: Es que Freddy me conto sobre un recuerdo de 5 niños que fueron asesinados…Por mí, y pues él me conto pero se veía muy preocupado, pensando en que éramos, Animatronic…O unas pequeñas almas de niños. *Dijo algo preocupado, La Marioneta se sorprendió y recordó ese día, el se quedo en silencio* ¿Y tú sabes de ese tema?

The Puppet: Ammm…Y-yo n-no s-se nad-nada. *Empezó a sudar mientras estaba hundido de nervios*

Golden Freddy: *Lo miro* Se que estas ocultado algo…Por favor dilo, dilo…*The Puppet empezó a meditar eso*

The Puppet: ¡Esta bien!...*Empezó a llorar* ¡Ustedes eran esas almas, son ustedes, yo los metí en cada Animatronic los cuerpo de ustedes mimos! *Empezó a llorar más fuerte se para, abre la caja y se mete, luego se empieza a escuchar gemidos entre el llorisqueo de el*

Golden Freddy: ….. ¿¡QUÉ!? *Mira la caja, pero él se quedo pensativo y lo único que paso por su mente era '' ¿Quiénes éramos?, ¿Y por que La Marioneta puede llorar si él es UNA MARIONETA?'' Luego se para, se va escuchando el llorisqueo y los gemidos de ''The Puppet'', Pero antes de salir escucho un golpe fuerte y un '' ¡Auch!'' Y otro radio la voz se le hizo familiar y salió* ¿Chica?

*En la Cocina*

Chica: ¡Chicos escuche algo de que hablaban Golden y La Marioneta! *Freddy, y los demás levantan la vista, se levanta y la escuchan*

BB: ¿Qué pasa Señorita Chica?

Chica: ¡Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden con migo somos almas, somos esos niños asesinados por ese Freddy Golden en ''1987''! *Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos*…Pero sé que esa Marioneta oculta otras cosas.

Foxy: ¿Cómo sabes eso? *Se acerca a ella*

Chica: *Voz apagada* Los espié…*Se sonrojo de vergüenza*

Bonnie: No importa Chica, pero nos diste pistas, pistas para saber quienes éramos. *Los Toys se confundieron*

Toy Chica: ¿De qué hablan?

Toy Bonnie: Si, de que hablan ustedes tres.

Freddy: Verán, nosotros escuchamos a Foxy llorando en Pírate Cove, fuimos allá y nos encontramos a él llorando, cuando tratamos de tranquilizarlo nosotros miramos un reflejo de un niño en el ojo izquierdo de Foxy, pero al verlos recordamos nuestro pasado, esos niños que fueron secuestrado, gracias a que uno pequeño se fue a seguirte a ti *Apunto a Toy Freddy*

Toy Freddy: Espera recuerdo ese niño era rubio, bajito, llevaba un chaleco amarillo jeans negros, y estaban con otros cuatro niños, nos miraron…Cuando yo me fui a dejar un pastel de cumpleaños me siguió, pero cuando me fui de nuevo se quedo, no recuerdo bien donde fui, porque era en la antigua pizzería.

Toy Chica: Yo también recuerdo a ese niño incluso a los demás cuatro. *Dando unos pasos*

Toy Bonnie: Yo igual. *Poniéndose en frente del tema*

Foxy: Eso es muy extraño. *Escuchando poco*

Chica: Si, pero otra duda, ¿Por qué The Puppet lloro?

Freddy: ¿Espera tiene sentimientos?, ¿Y si es otra alma?

Toy Chica: No lo sé, pero eran cinco niños no seis.

Toy Freddy: Tienes razón eran cinco.

Toy Bonnie: Es raro, como yo recuerdo los cinco se fueron, pero paso una madre vestida de negra con un oso de peluche buscando a algo.

Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!? *Todos pegaron un grito y Foxy hizo otro gemido, pero a que no sabían ellos estaba La Marioneta detrás de una puerta de la Cocina espiando, con lagrimas que frotaban por sus ojos*

…

**Pues sí, lo siento si es medio corto el Cap. Pero no tuve tanta inspiración, pero esa historia debe de seguir, bueno nos leemos pronto adiós por cierto los dejare en suspenso…Soy tan malota, ¡Muajaja Muajajaj! *Miro por todos lados y me aclaro la garganta* Ejem, si adiosito.**


End file.
